


Love in a song beat

by Chibi_likes_to_write (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader was abused, little bit of teh feels, reader is a musicain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chibi_likes_to_write
Summary: Not sure how many chapter ms there will be but I'm sure you'll like it :)You are a female musician (sorry males) and after a couple years of searching you found the perfect guy/monster or rather you think. After too long rumours spread and some one wants your monster.





	1. True Fans

The lights on the stage are shining on you as you sing with all your might into the microphone and when you hold it out to the crowd they sing back and it makes your heart flutter as you love every minute on stage. Once the song is over you announce that you will be giving out autographs and the lucky winner of the raffle (which will be announced soon) will get to meet you and Go on stage with you! And the crowd goes wild as the moon shines down. The crowd is made of two different species but now they join in unison to sing your songs. It's been about a year since monster moved to the surface and there are now only two types of beings, no not humans or monsters but humans with monsters or humans who hate monsters and even then there aren't many of the second one. Singing brings you away from your past and lifts you into a world only you can go. Sure people criticise but it's worth the high. Finally after finishing the last song you say. "It's time to announce the winners, but before I do let me say I love preforming and I love you guys so GOOD LUCK! *uhhum* and the winners of the raffle are ticket number 6106 so please if that is your ticket go back stage GOOD BYE GUYS!" And as you kiss the crowd good bye you tell them you'll be back at the end of other acts. Time to meet the winners! I do adore my fans and most are really nice but some are inappropriate and well...yeah. As you walk through the doors to back stage you see thousands of people trying to get through but only one of the lot is lucky enough. As they scream and wave pens and pictures at you you say "sorry guys I wish I could meet all of you but I can't however I am giving out autographs at the end so just wait till then!" And you blew them a kiss as you walk into the backstage area. "PLEASE MISTER LET MY BROTHER WITH ME?" And you tap your body guard. "Let the brother in carl." You smile at carl (your body guard) and he lets the fans through. "Sit down won't you let's have a chat hey?" You ask as a small skeletal monster walks up to you and seems positively bursting with excitement. A much taller skeleton follows. "OH MY GOD PAPYRUS I CANT BELIEVE WE WON!" Says the smaller skeleton the taller one replies with "yeah bro awsome ain't it." They sit down in front of you and you ask they're names "MY NAME IS THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AND I AM A VERY GREAT FAN OF YOURS! MYEH HEH HEH!" You smile at Sans "It sure is great to meet you today and I really appreciate your support!" You look at the taller skeleton. "Sup, names papyrus my bros a giant fan and he wanted to see you live to inspire him for our bands music." "Great to meet you too papyrus and I hear you have a band? What's it called then?" Sans replies "ITS CALLED THE VOID! MY BROTHER SINGS AND I PLAY DRUMS WHILE OUR OTHER FRIENDS DO OTHER STUFF MYEH HEH HEHE!" You laugh. "It sounds wonderful do you ever preform? Because I'd have to come and see it!" Sans eyes light up like stars with that remark! "REALLY? WELL WE PREFORM A LOT HERE ACTUALLY IN A CLUB!" He is light up like a spark now. "What good is an empty promise?" Sans almost shot out of the room when I said that! "But still it's almost the end so time for you so come on stage with me, eh? Come on." And sans bounced with you over to the stage enterace while papyrus waited backstage. Walking on was like a rush for you and as soon as sans walked on stage the whole crowd went "Awwwww" at his adorable cuteness and as the band started to play you began to sing with sans he knew every word.  
(Song: Rockabye. By clean bandit)

"She works the night, by the water  
She's gonna stress, so far away from her father's daughter  
She just wants a life for her baby  
All on her own, no one will come  
She's got to save him (daily struggle)"

Sans is bouncing with joys as he sings and in the corner of your eye you see papyrus smile happily at his brother.

"She tells him "ooh love"  
No one's ever gonna hurt you, love  
I'm gonna give you all of my love  
Nobody matters like you (stay up there, stay up there)  
She tells him "your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life (straight)  
You're gonna grow and have a good life  
I'm gonna do what I've got to do" (stay up there, stay up there)"

"So, rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Somebody's got you  
Rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Rockabye, no (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) (oh)  
Rockabye, yeah, yeah (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)"

And it breaks into a guest rapper pre recorded on the screen and while it does you dance and reach out to the audience. 

When the song is over you are so happy and you go backstage to sign autographs. After signing about 500 autos you walk out back towards your car and are about to get in when a group of men hit you over the head with a stick and drag you off with them. You wake up in an alleyway


	2. True Hero

It was cold and dark sat in that alleyway. Your hands were bound and your legs felt numb but you could feel the warm tears drip from your cheek to the floor. *SLAM* some one was coming out of a door at the end of the alley so you pretended to be unconscious still. "Looky here boys we got our selfs a worker...heh heh." The men all started laughing and the proceeded to kick you and when you tried to scream for help one of them kicked your stomach and you were close to giving up when suddenly an bright orange light came from the start of the alley. "Hey buddy, stop right there otherwise the amount of fun you'll have.....will be very small!" And with that the figure lifted his arm and sent the thugs down to the other side of the alley without touching them but by surrounding them in a orange mist. "R..run come on," "Jesus Christ." They were all saying. "I broke my foot you BLEEP!" As they ran off the figure came closer to you but you couldn't make out who it was. "Oh heh it's you... well you're pretty messed up. I should take you to asgore." And with that he picked you up.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Within minutes you were in a warm house on a bed with a large goat monster sat next to you using healing magic on your broken leg. The goat monster had a blond beard and a purple robe on he was almost touching your skin but your leg was already feeling better. When the goat monster stopped you tried to get up. "My child please do not try to get up your leg is too injured and you may hurt your self more!" You look at the monster and nod. "Oh I hope I did not scare you my child, my name is asgore and I was asked to heal your wounds!" You looked at the goat. "Don't worry asgore, my name is (y/n), this happens sometimes. Sometimes it's worse!" You sigh. "Ohh my (y/n), I'm sorry I did not know you were a famous musician, papyrus just told me to heal you!" You laugh. "Please don't worry about it," but asgore looked confused! "What do you mean this happens sometimes?" You shaked your head. "Don't worry, forget it."and you smiled at asgore. He walked out of the room. Just then a loud scream could be heard and the skeleton from last night, Sans, was running around in the room you were in. "HI ,HI,HI!" He was overly energetic and had stars in his eyes. You smiled and waved at him. "Hello Sans good morning!" And Sans ran over to you. "HI (Y/N) HOW ARE YOU FEELING ARE YOU HURT OH NYOOOOH YOU LEG?!" And he was staring at you leg. "I'm fine Sans just had a ruff night that's all no biggy!" He seemed puzzled. "THEN WHY DID MY BROTHER SAY HE FOUND YOU IN AN ALLEYWAY?" You sighed. "Because some times my fans are.... misguided(?)" just then papyrus came in. "Sans come on (y/n) needs rest!" "BUT SHES ON THE NEWS MISSING BUT SHES RIGHT HERE!" You looked shocked. "Wait what?" Sans turned back to you. "OH YEAH THE NEWS SAYS YOU WENT MISSING LAST NIGHT AND ALL THAT WAS FOUND WAS A STICK WITH A LITTLE BLOOD ON IT....WAIT....DID WE STEAL HER?!" He turned to papyrus and he was almost crying when papyrus replied. "No we helped her after she was stolen." You laughed then papyrus picked Sans up and took him out. "Get some rest, kiddo." And he left too. You began to fall asleep.


	3. True joy

You had informed no one of your location on fear of paparazzi and other troubling subjects yet it had been a week and your leg was recovered enough to walk on. You woke up in the usual bed and went down stairs to greet everyone. "Good morning!" Asgore CAME out of the kitchen with a spatula and a pancake plater. "Good morning my child I see your leg is well!" You sit next to chara who smiles at you then proceeds to cover a pancake with so much golden syrup that the plate over flows and you have to take it out of their hands. "Morning (y/n) *leans over and whispers* are you going to tell everyone the news?" You nod and chara looks sad but at the same time is munching on a syrup smothered pancake so they can't look too sad. "Everyone I have to tell you something!" And after saying that Sans papyrus and asgore look at you. "Since my leg is better I'm afraid I have to head off this afternoon!" Sans looks up from his also smothered plate of pancakes and looks at you mortified. "DO YOU HAVE TOO? CANT YOU STAY LONGER? BUT YOU HAVE TO SEE OUR BAND!" "I'm afraid so and that's why I've arranged to come back here in secret in January so not long!" Sans looks exited. "OK COME BACK ON THE 1st THATS WHEN OUR GIG IS!" You nod at Sans. Looking over at asgore you smile. "It's been great having you here my child but if you must go please do!" You go and hug asgore and he hugs back. "I have to go make a call for some one to pick me up ok?" And they all nod as you leave the room. About 5 hours later a black limousine rolls up outside the house and you say your final good byes and leave.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Waking up in your luxury room on your silk covered beds was like being pulled away from a sweet taste of normality but it was worth it. You turned on the news and the headlines were all. "Our favourite pop star is back (y/n) was picked up from an unknown location yesterday. many sources say she was visiting old friends in secret but some say she was kidnapped yet no interviews have come up yet." You laughed and began to think of how happy that place was. That papyrus was really something else and even though you didn't get to see him a lot you enjoyed his company when you were together. Then smol adorable Sans oh he was a charm so innocent as well! Asgore was such a kind soul and he made great food but chara had grown to talk to you a lot and was such a sweetie almost like Sans but a little different. What a nice nice place. To bad you're back here. Ohh well you're used to the life of constantly signing fans autographs and interviews. You sigh and turn off the news and just have a nice lie in.


	4. True music

It's been about a month since the last incident and you've realeased around 2 songs both of them based on the happy family you got to stay with during your healing process. It was a Tuesday morning around 9:00 am and thinking about your newly created songs you remembered a special reason to actually get up today. After getting dressed you head down three flights to make your breakfast. Today you were in a rush so you picked out a slice of bread you call a cab to take you down to the mountain town but since you disguised yourself the cab driver just took you there no fuss, no autographs. After handing over the money for the journey you left the car and walked down to a house that seemed familiar and knocked on the door. About five seconds later the familiar child opened the door and asked "Who are you what are you doing here?" You took off your sunglasses and scarf and chara immediately let you in. "I can't believe you actually came! Sans really thought you would but I didn't think so!" You laughed and smiled at chara. "Now why would I do that?" They looked up at you then shout from the bottom of the stairs. "SANS PAPYRUS COME DOWN!" And papyrus sleepily teleported down. "Jeez buddy couldn't have woke me up earlier? Oh well I was getting tired of sleeping." He looked over at you and smiled. "Whatta ya know, hey (y/n) how's life been?" You nod at papyrus and smile back. "Good thanks I presume your doing well?" He just nods back. Just then a wide awake skeleton walks out of a door. He spots you and jumps of the banister down and is almost about to hit you when he becomes surrounded with orange mist. "Slow down there bro, don't wanna hurt her!" And nods excitedly. "PUT ME DOWN PAPYRUS, (Y/N) I KNEW YOU WOULD SHOW UP.!" Then sans pulls you over to the door. "QUICKLY WE MUST HEAD DOWN TO THE STAGE TO SET UP! MAKE A GUEST APPEARANCE WONT YOU?" You smile at sans and he knows that's a yes. "PAPYRUS GET READY AND MEET US!" Then sans picked you up! And ran all the way to the centre of the town where a large stage was being set up. "HEY IN THIS TOWN WERE PRACTICALLY ARE AS FAMOUS AS YOU!" You were about to tell sans how wonderful it was and you really badly wanted to see them but papyrus scared you before you could. "Boo! Did I get ya? Anyway.... every single human and monster in this town loves your music so I'd really appreciate it if you made an appearance on stage after wards?" You smile. "Sure I'd love too. Is it true your band is famous?" He nodded. "Yeah with the beats made by Nabstabot, the guitar by Alphys, Undyne on the keyboard and my bro on the drums it makes a pretty sick sound." You looked at him confused. "What do you do then?" Ha laughs. "I sing, I mean I'm not that bad but you sound a hell of a lot better!" You laugh and smile. "I'm sure you sound great!" He smiles slightly and then gives you the tour of the town since you'd never gotten to see it up close. By the end you ask him a question. "So I'm hosting a band battle soon and I was wondering wanna, try out? The winners get to go on tour with me?" Suddenly sans pops out from behind a tree. "SERIOUSLY? YES!" Then he disappears. ".....ok I'll add you to the list!" And with that you two head back as the concert was about to start. "(Y/n) Stay backstage till I call you up. Ok?" You nod and walk off. The band began to play.  
Stressed out. (Twenty one pilots .)

"I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard  
I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words  
I wish I found some chords in an order that is new  
I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang"

It was already one of your new favourites, you loved it and soon began to hum along

"I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink  
But now I'm insecure and I care what people think  
My name's Blurryface and I care what you think  
My name's Blurryface and I care what you think  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
We're stressed out  
Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young"

You loved it so much their band was absolutely amazing and would definitely make it far in your compotition 

"How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from  
I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it  
Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one

It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose  
Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam  
But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered  
Out of student loans and tree-house homes we all would take the latter

My name's Blurryface and I care what you think  
My name's Blurryface and I care what you think

Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out

We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money"  
Yeah

We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money"  
Yeah

Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out

"Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny  
We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money  
Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny  
We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money  
We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money"  
Yeah"

After a couple more great songs you were beckoned on stage and you walked out. "Please welcome our guest....(y/n) the crowd started roaring wildly and cheering. "It's so great to be here in your wonderful town! I love it here.. and these guys give em a hand they are absolutely brilliant aren't they? Yeah come on!" The crowd started cheering for them! "Alright I'm sorry but it's time for me to go! Bye" you blew the crowd a kiss then walked off stage and you felt amazing.


	5. True competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If wnyone gets the Leadyishere reference in this chapter....please comment....I don't know if anyone will tho

It had been about half a year (6 months) since you had seen the skeleton brothers but here they were right in front of you signing up for the first round of you compotition. You had 50 contestants all wanted to win but only one could. This was gonna be hard. As the first 20 bands sang and preformed you sat bored as they sang about love and happiness and peace etc. This bored you until finally something interesting happened... a screamo band walked on stage! This was rare AND because they were so bad, it kept you awake for the interesting bands. many good bands surfaced and you felt finding them was like digging for gold at a theme park...you know the ones you pay for to find "gold" in the sand? Anyway finally it was the Sans and papyrus band walked on stage to show us their new material. They walked onto stage and without any interruption or problem started playing.  
Pumped up kicks-- the foster people

"Robert's got a quick hand  
He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan  
He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid  
Yeah found a six shooter gun  
In his dad's closet hidden oh in a box of fun things, I don't even know what  
But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you"

You thought about the lyrics and smiled as his soothing voice swept you away. The lyrics were odd to say the least but they kept you interested so they had meaning and weren't about love or stuff!

"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, out run my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, out run my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet"

You loved it and thought about the song the whole time while the last 10 bands played- they were god awful, one of em even sang barbie girl!- finally score time, it was down to ten bands all of them really, really good! "Ok thank you everyone who tried out but the bands that will be proceeding to the next round are: unicorns killed my girlfriend; Kill em; churyll lisa; angel death list; black hearts; flower fields; band z; gun control; LOVE and....... The void! Again well done everyone and please don't be discourage because there's something else out there for you!" And with that people celebrated and cried. You walked off the stage and rested in your dressing room for about half an hour before the fans came knocking on your door. "Duty calls." You sighed and began to sign auto graph after autograph.


	6. True winners

After the next set of concerts you finally understand It's down to you to decide which band wins..you sigh it's not easy and since you know one of the bands personally it's hard to decide between all 10 even though you have eliminated 5 already but now it's the last 5s turn. First out of the remaining bands is Band Z. They play a happy tune and talk about how great life is. Wow talk about trying hard to be happy. They are OUT definatly. Next up, LOVE- singing about suicide and death. The lead is emotionally unstable and anyone can see that. They are also Out! Now its Black hearts, hmm Very emo yet not emo enough. They are going. Second to last are gun control- singing about life and it's weirdness, they're also o Finally it's The voids turn. You wonder what they will amaze you with now.

Crazy=Genius  
Panic at the disco

"You can set yourself on fire  
You can set yourself on fire  
She said at night in my dreams  
You dance on a tightrope of weird  
Oh but when I wake up you're so normal that you just disappear  
You're so straight like commuters with briefcases towing the line  
There's no residue of a torturer inside your of eyes"

It's good and you can't deny it! Their lyrics are so different and with such a catchy tune what's not to love.

"She said you're just like Mike  
Love but you wanna be Brian Wilson, Brian Wilson  
Said you're just like Mike  
Love but you'll never be Brian Wilson

And I said (hey ay, ay)  
If crazy equals genius (hey ay, ay)  
If crazy equals genius  
Then I'm a ******* arsonist (hey)  
I'm a rocket scientist (hey hey)  
(Hey ay, ay)  
If crazy equals genius (hey)  
You can set yourself on fire (hey ay)  
But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn (hey ay)  
You can set yourself on fire (hey ay)  
But you're never gonna learn, learn, learn hey!"

It's really good!

"She said darlin' you know  
How the wine plays tricks on my tongue  
But you don't seem to change when you stuff all of  
your feelings with drugs  
Other boys you may have dated serrated your heart with a slice  
But the cut of your love never hurts baby, it's a sweet butter knife

She said you're just like Mike  
Love but you wanna be Brian Wilson, Brian Wilson  
Said you're just like Mike  
Love but you'll never be Dennis Wilson

And I said (hey ay, ay)  
If crazy equals genius (hey ay, ay)  
If crazy equals genius  
Then I'm a ******* arsonist (hey)  
I'm a rocket scientist (hey hey)  
(Hey ay, ay)  
If crazy equals genius (hey)  
You can set yourself on fire (hey ay)  
But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn (hey ay)  
You can set yourself on fire (hey ay)  
But you're never gonna learn, learn, learn hey! 

You can set yourself on fire (hey)  
You can set yourself on fire (hey)  
You can set yourself on fire (hey)  
You can set yourself on fire

And I said (hey ay, ay)  
If crazy equals genius (hey ay, ay)  
If crazy equals genius  
Then I'm a ******* arsonist (hey)  
I'm a rocket scientist (hey hey)  
(Hey ay, ay)  
If crazy equals genius (hey)  
You can set yourself on fire (hey ay)  
But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn (hey ay)  
You can set yourself on fire (hey ay)  
But you're never gonna learn, learn, learn hey!"  
And with that they were done and you knew they were in. You walked on stage and the crowds screamed.  
"Alright I've made my decision and the band that won is........The void!" Suddenly the lead from LOVE ran on stage and started hitting you with his fist.  
"I WORKED HARD ON THIS BAND SO YOU BETTER LET ME IN YOU BLEEEP!!!" You felt yourself fall to the ground and bleed. But not before he hit you about 20 times with cold metal knuckle rings and finally someone pulls him off you and starts beating him. Then darkness..... You wake up in a hospital room with a single stab wound on your stomach and after grabbing a mirror a bandage covering the left side of your head and a black eye. "What happened?" You wonder out loud not expecting to have your question answered. "You got beat pretty badly, by that guy." You looked over to see Papyrus standing next to your bed and pointing at the television. You then look at the television as the reporter says. "Only moments ago was the famous singer (y/n) stabbed and beat by a member of a gang of serial killers posing as a band. Reports say that the person who saved her wants to stay anonymous and that the whole gang was caught and are now serving 30 years. Word in that the artist will survive and has only got a stab wound and a cracked skull. More on this later." Papyrus turns the news off. "Who saved me?" "Well they wanna stay anonymous so....but I guess I could give you a clue.....they are close to you." You needed no further clues as you realised papyrus was the one to save you. "Well who ever it was I want to thank them." You wink at paps and he winks back. "So hey, I know nows not the best time but would you like to I don't know.....go...on a .....date with me...? I mean you don't have to since your famous and I'm notbutijustthoughtitwouldbenicesincewedontreallyknoweacgotherandiwanttoandyourreallycuteanananand..." he blushes very orange as you interrupt his hard to understand scentance. "I would love to!" You say and you hold his hand. "After I'm in better shape!" You two laugh as he blushes.(almost as orange as Donald trump!)


	7. True feelings

After weeks and weeks most of your injuries have healed and all you are left with are scars.  
Papyrus teleports to you as soon as visiting starts.  
"So... when they letting you go?" He asks you.  
"Well the doctor said in about 20 minutes so......date?" You look at him and he turns his head to look away and blush.  
"Y..Yeah sure where you wanna go? Muffets maybe?" You nod and hold his hand.  
20 MINUTES LATER:  
Finally they discharge you and papyrus takes you to your house for you to change and get ready. Getting into one of your more comfortable but still nice outfits you do make up then wear a scarf and glasses to hide your face. Then take you down to his house to see everyone before you two head out.  
"(Y/N) yay you're here!" Chara jumps up and Hugs you.  
"PAPYRUS ARE YOU BACK? OH HELLO (Y/N) HOW ARE YOU FEELING? BETTER?"  
Sans walks in and hugs you too.  
"I'm good thanks, Sans!" You look at him and see his eyes turn to stars for a moment.   
"We really should get going now! (Y/n) come on I'll walk you." Papyrus teleports you outside.  
"Why not teleport to muffets?" You ask.  
"So I get more time with you!" He siays nervously.   
After talking for 10 minutes you arrive at muffets and go inside to order food. He orders some honey while you ask for a pastry.   
"So I have a question, what's it like being famous?" He asks.  
"Well it's nice but....you can't really go anywhere or have friends and the press and fans are always there wherever you go! I haven't gone shopping by myself In 1 year! So what's it like not being upper famous? Not to be rude!"   
"It's nice but boring sometimes...that's why I created the band to see if I could have an exciting life! And well a lot of goods come from that! Heh" papyrus looks at you and smiles.  
After an hour of chat you two head back.   
"This was really nice Papyrus! Would you by any chance want to do this again?"   
He looks at you as you blush.   
"Yeah I would here's my number!"  
He handed you a note which you immediately stuffed into your pocket so you wouldn't lose it.  
He got you a ride back then went inside.


	8. True fan shipping

After several dates with papyrus he was now your official boyfriend and even though it had only been a month since the first date somehow pictures of you two were up on the internet already.   
Waking up you got dressed and head down stairs.

Living alone is so quite that sometimes you can hear your own breath. Man you really wish you lived with someone. Ohh well. You got ready for the day then remembered you had a song to write! And it was due in the studio in 1 hour! That's just enough to finish a song!

 

After 30 minutes this is what you got:

Tag your it (Melanie Martinez)

"Looking at me through your window  
Boy, you had your eye out for a little  
"I'll cut you up and make you dinner  
You've reached the end, you are the winner"  
Rolling down your tinted window  
Driving next to me real slow, he said  
"Let me take you for a joyride  
I've got some candy for you inside"  
Running through the parking lot  
He chased me and he wouldn't stop  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it  
Grabbed my hand, pushed me down  
Took the words right out my mouth  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it  
Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground  
Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?  
Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"  
He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"  
Little bit of poison in me  
I can taste your skin in my teeth  
"I love it when I hear you breathing  
I hope to God you're never leaving"  
Running through the parking lot  
He chased me and he wouldn't stop  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it  
Grabbed my hand, pushed me down  
Took the words right out my mouth  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it  
Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground  
Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?  
Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"  
He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"  
Eenie meenie miny mo  
Get your lady by her toes  
If she screams, don't let her go  
Eenie meenie miny mo  
Your mother said to pick the very best girl  
And I am  
Running through the parking lot  
He chased me and he wouldn't stop  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it  
Grabbed my hand, pushed me down  
Took the words right out my mouth  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it  
Running through the parking lot  
He chased me and he wouldn't stop  
Tag, you're it, tag, you're it  
Grabbed my hand, pushed me down  
Took the words right out my mouth  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"

You weren't sure where the lyrics came from- it might be from a book your read? Anyway you knew your producers would love it!  
And they did!

Now it was time for a date with papyrus.   
You picked up your phone and began to text him

Skelepun: Hey <3 how's your day going?  
Nerd: Hey <3 I'm good, wanna go out tonight?  
Skelepun: sure! See you 6?  
Nerd: About then! <3  
Skelepun: <3

That left you 1 hour to get ready!  
You got into a nice top and some jeans then began your make up.   
30 minutes to get there ok!

You stepped outside your apartment and after a huge paparazzi crowd managed to get in your car and drive away.

The date (like most others) was nice and went smoothly. However you needed to ask Paps a serious question so afterwards you asked papy to get in your car with you so you two could talk in private.  
"Listen Paps, I have a huge apartment and I live in it alone. There are 3 extra bedrooms. Would you and your brother like to move in with me?" You felt awkward and weren't sure how to say it so most of the words were stuttered.

"(Y/n)....I mean I would love too and I'll ask my brother. I'm sure he will. But are you sure?" He looked straight into your eyes.  
You nodded.   
"I'll help pack your stuff! Anyway should we ask Sans now?"  
He nodded and you two got out the car and walked to his house and asked sans of course he said yes and was already packing stuff up. So you helped paps while loading stuff in the boot.

By 10:00 you packed everything and headed home.


	9. True joy

You wake up at about 1:00 am and after a minute of trying to go back to sleep you give up and go down stairs to watch Netflix.   
You grab a fluffy blanket and settle down in the corner of the sofa. You play an episode of Once upon a time and sit there for 30 minutes before you feel like your being watched and you look up to see papy looking at you off the banister.  
"Mornin', What you watching? Once..upon a time..never heard of it! Tell me!" He walks down and snuggles down next to you then you play the show from the beginning to help him understand.   
After 10 episodes you feel yourself slowly falling to sleep and papyrus is too.

You wake up 39 minutes later to a buzz outside and a couple of camera clicks. Opening your eyes you see that through the glass wall a drone is taking pictures of you two!  
"Paps wake up look! Oh crap sorry I should have pulled the blinds down! Sorry!" You apologie again and again.  
"Don't worry doll face! We just need to close the blinds!" And you did.

"It's 7:00 what you want for breakfast?" You ask as you walk over to the fridge.  
"Anything you want!" He replies  
"How's eggs, bacon and beans?" He looks at you and says.  
"Eggs bacon and beans it is!" Then he goes and motions he's going to wake sans for breakfast. 

Soon after that sans jump down from the banister and runs to you.  
"MS (Y/N) PLEASE LET ME LEND YOU MY IMPECCABLE CULINARY SKILLS! PLEASE!" You look at papyrus who shakes his head with a passion and guestures you should say no.  
"Sorry sans I'm almost done, how about next time?"  
"OK" he bounces over to the table and sits down.

Many mornings were like this afterwards and you found after 5 months that it really made you happy having them here.


	10. Happiest songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see from the title I've moved on from the ~true~ section and am now onto the ~happiest~ section--this one won't be as long

You were woken with a violent shake.  
"M.S (Y/N) I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS PLEASE ANSWER THEM!" Sans was looking at you with highlights as big as his fist in his eyes.  
"Sans, its.." you checked the time "2:26 am please, can't you ask papy or me in the morning or when we're awake?" He shook his head.  
"Fine!" You sighed and his eyes changed to stars and glowed blue.  
"OKAY FIRST OF ALL, WHY DID YOU LET ME STAY HERE TOO?" You thought for a second.

"Well sans, I knew that Paps wants to stay with you and protect you....so I thought it would be nice also you are my friend!" You told him. He processed what you said and then nodded.

"OKAY, I GET IT!! NEXT QUESTION, DO YOU LOVE PAPYRUS...LIKE REALLY LOVE HIM!?" You felt yourself blush a deep scarlet.  
"Well....I..uhhh....I wouldn't say....love.....but I really like him a lot does that count?" You felt the awkwardness build up inside you.

"OKAY I GUESS THAT COUNTS, SO CAN I SLEEP IN YOUR BED WITH YOU!? PLEASE MS (Y/N) I HAD A NIGHTMARE!" He put his hands together like he was praying.

"Sure sans, but don't hog the blanket!"  
Sans lay on the other side of the bed and fell asleep after 10 minutes. You could hear him in his sleep.  
"MYEH............HEH.....MYEH" well that wouldn't get annoying would it? But you fell asleep anyway.

You felt someone touch your face. Suddenly your eyes springed open, sans was poking your face but that wasn't all because when you rested your head to the side you saw papyrus lying next to you. You jumped back in surprise and then looked at the time. Crap. 11:40 am, you should be at the studio to sing your new song in 20 minutes! 

You rushed to get up and dressed then grabbed a bagel from the bread bin and left a note for papyrus.  
"Gone to work, be back at 1:00 pm please don't wreck everything, food in the fridge for lunch. If you want to and are bored stop by at the studio~ *address* ~  
(Y/n) X"   
You sped off to the studio.

After 2 3/4 hours of singing you heard a knock at the door.  
Papyrus and a rather exited sans walked in.  
"Excuse me are you.." you cut him off and signalled that you said they could.  
Sans put his thumbs up and papyrus winked and smiled.  
You began to sing

-Gingerbread Man-~Melanie Martinez~ 

"I'm frosting  
I don't need a man to make my life sweet  
Prince charming  
Just isn't the one that I think I need  
You're thirsty  
You think I give out all my shit for free  
I'm bursting  
Out laughing at idiocy

I need a gingerbread man, the one I'll feed  
The gingerbread man, the one I'll eat  
One who's always crazy  
Never calls me baby  
That's the one that I want  
All you boys are not him, not him"

Sans was looking at you in awe while papyrus seemed to be sleeping. Typical of him!

"I'm the icing covering his body  
I wanna hold him so close, so tightly  
Baby how do I say this politely?  
Love me hard and don't be nice, please  
I wanna feel your crumbs on my body  
I want to break you in pieces, fight me  
Baby don't be so scared of biting  
Want to eat each other into nothing

I need a gingerbread man, the one I'll feed  
The gingerbread man, the one I'll eat  
One who's always crazy  
Never calls me baby  
That's the one that I want  
All you boys are not him, not him"

You finished up and then finally it was time to leave.  
"SO (Y/N), WHO WAS THAT SONG ABOUT?" Sans asked oblivious to almost everything.  
"Ohh no one in particular sans." You looked over at papyrus and held his hand, he held yours back.


	11. Chapter 11

You woke up at three in the afternoon with a lazy skeleton sleeping next to you.   
"Papyrus its three in the afternoon!" He rolled his eye (sockets?) and sighed.  
"You got the next three days off work so relax would ya?" You hugged him then got up.  
"Where's sans?" You were interrupted by the saiid of sans squealing.  
"Never mind I think I know now!" You walked out into the living room and sans was sat on the sofa watching my little pony. You watched him.  
"Awww fluttershys gonna make friends with the birdies!" This was adorable yet watching the show made you want to die!   
"Sans what you want to eat?" He looked up startled at you.  
"OH MS (Y/N) I COOKED MYSELF SOME TACOS INSTEAD! IM AFRAID I ATE THEN ALL BUT ONE SO YOU AND PAPY CAN SHARE!" He pointed to the said "taco" it had a pink dust with the "meat" and the taco shell.....was covered in..... glitter glue.  
"Thanks sans I'll save it for later!" You smiled and laughed forcefully.  
"GREAT" he said then went back to watching the show.

\-------------------------------------------  
Year gap (year has passed since then)  
\-------------------------------------------

You woke up at 5 am but like the rest of the week- papyrus wasn't there- which was weird since he was always there... you got up and checked his room....not there either.... sans room, not there either. Weird. Sans was still asleep and silent. So you went back to bed.   
(Dreaming)  
You were walking around in a field of golden flowers, papyrus was on the other side but when you ran to him he disappeared then reappeared the opposite side of the field. Suddenly you tripped and fell; darkness was everywhere, it was all you could see; then your vision returned and you saw that you were covered in blood and you face hurt.   
"PAPYRUS! ANYONE THERE?" You screamed out in pain but NOBODY CAME!

Then you saw papyrus sitting next to a figure he laughed then kissed the figure.  
The dream ended.

You woke up to see a text from your friend. Your phone was buzzing with texts! You picked it up and looked.

G~ girl look at this news article! Your man is cheating on you!  
Songbird~ it's probably fake right? O0O I'm worried it's true!  
G~ well the news article has a picture of him on a date with another monster!  
Songbird~ It's not fair I thought I was happy!

 

You heard the door open.   
"Hey sans is (y/n) up yet?" You heard papyrus whisper   
"OHH YEAH UM I THINK SO!" You must not have realised sans was in the living room now.  
"Crap, can you check?" He was still whispering you walked out of the room and onto the balcony.  
"Well, no need too, I'm up and I have been for a while." You looked down at papyrus and he looked like he had been struck over the head with a metal pole.

"Uhhhh... hey (y/n)....heh I can explain?" You looked at him with angry eyes.  
"Explain it then!" He was clearly uncomfortable.  
"Well you see I was.... messaged by.....asgore! To.....help move some boxes? Into the attic?" You thought about it for a while.  
"Yes because the pictures on the internet of you and some other girl are fake!" You stormed into your room and began to get dressed.  
"Hey (y/n) that's not! Please just talk to me!" He was hitting the door with his fist but you didn't listen you got dressed packed a suit case and left via the emergency exit.   
You were so upset you walk out into traffic and almost got hit. You heard someone following you but you ran with all your might. 

After half an hour of sitting in a bus shelter booking hotels you final got one! You left straight away to the hotel and went up to your room and cried like a water fountain.


	12. Saddest song

You woke up and lay still remembering the horrible feeling of yesterday. You turned on the television but payed no attention to it. Instead you sat there crying your heart out.

God! You were a mess! You hate him! You want him to die! No you don't you still love him that's why you're mad! God damn it why we're feelings so hard to distinguish from others!

You heard your phone ring. A text from him! What does he have to say?

Punnyskell~ please listen let me explain! Give me a chance! Please (y/n) I need you!  
Songbird~ If you needed me you wouldn't have cheated on me! I gave you a chance and YOU screwed it up not ME! We are over! You scummy, cheating, lying bag of filth!

You quickly changed his name to "filth" then put you phone away and cried for hours and hours. 

You couldn't sleep so you did the most stupid thing to do in a break up. You took out your phone played his music and stared at a photo of him.

"I miss him so much already! Papyrus! Why did you do this to me." You whispered to yourself falling asleep. It may have been a bad choice but it helped you sleep.

After three days of the same routine you finally got a text from your producer.

Producer guy~ hey don't worry about work just write us a song for now!

Song bird~ thanks.

A song ehh? Well you got some inspiration for one of them! You grabbed a note book and began to write. After an hour and a couple of torn out tear stained pages later you had a song!

Wolf in sheeps clothing~ set it off:

Beware, beware, be skeptical  
Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
Deceit so natural  
But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning

Baa baa black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?  
Jack be nimble, Jack be quick  
Jill's a little whore and her alibis are turning tricks

So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Aware, aware, you stalk your prey  
With criminal mentality  
You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem  
Fee fi fo fum, better run and hide  
I smell the blood of a petty little coward  
Jack be lethal, Jack be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely, dying in a filthy ditch  
So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Maybe you'll change  
Abandon all your wicked ways  
Make amends and start anew again  
Maybe you'll see  
All the wrongs you did to me  
And start all over, start all over again  
Who am I kidding?  
Now let's not get overzealous here  
You've always been a huge piece of shit  
If I could kill you I would  
But it's frowned upon in all fifty states  
Having said that, burn in hell  
Ha Ha Ha  
OH OH OH  
So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt"

It was perfect! Time to go back to wallowing in misery and self pity.


	13. Saddest concert

You wake up in the same hotel... even weeks after you can't bare to go back to your apartment, you can't bare to see him or his stuff!   
*text noise*  
You pick up your phone:

Manager~ you ready for a gig or do you need more time?

Songbird~ no im ready, where is it?

Manager~ London, be there for 7pm!

Songbird~ ok I'll be down soon!

A concert...might as well? You got nothing to lose! And it's a perfect way to introduce your newest song. You walk over to the window and look out... you can see your apartment from here....you sigh and walk to the closet.

Scanning through it you realise you need new clothes~ you put on your disguise and walk to the mall. It's cold outside, you wrap your cardigan round you tighter. The mall is so busy you get knocked from side to side.

You get shoved and fall down to the floor.  
A hand reaches out to you  
"Hey, let me help you!" You take the hand.  
"Thanks!" You look up at the figures face and die...it was papyrus.

You run away from him unable to take it! When finally he's out of sight you walk into your favourite shop called "blue banana" it sold all kinds of dresses and they were all amazing!

You picked three off the shelf and tried them on the first one was gorgeous!  
It had was a pastel blue with a large stabbed heart on the front!   
The next one was amazing! It was a two piece, a short plait skirt and a cute plait top! It was a green, pink and white pattern!   
The next one was adorable! It was another two piece, a purple fluffy top with a pink skirt and it came with tall wood block heels!

It's all to die for! You buy it all then leave the shop and go to the hotel to get ready and pack the outfits. 

Before you go you switch on the news.

"Today is the return of beloved music artist (y/n), after a horrible break up she disappeared for while but Fans she's back and she's playing in London for three days, I hope to see you out there, cause I'll be there!"

You switch it off before it goes into detail about the break up. You call your limo and walk down to the lobby, but as you do you see papyrus at the desk! 

Quickly you hide behind a plant and listen to what he's saying!

"Did a (y/n) book in here at all? Please tell me!" He sounded desperate.

The receptionist look at him sympathetically then glanced at you and signalled you to go! You mouth thank you back as she stalled him but as you were about to leave...

"(Y/n)! Hey! Listen!" You ran out to the limo got in and signalled for the driver to leave.

You fell asleep about 30 minutes to the airport and were woken when you got there. After getting on the flight you slept again and again after the flight till finally you were in London at the stage

You get on and walk behind stage to your dressing room but before that a guard asks you something.

"So your ex is your opening act ehh? That must be awkward!"

You stare at him and walk into the room.  
You forget what he said and get ready for the concert you had thirty minutes to get ready.

30 Minutes later~

The announcer speaks as you watch ready for your performance.

"As an opening act please welcome.....The Void!!" Everyone claps but you stare into nothing.....  
What did he say?..... that was Papyrus's band!  
And sure enough when you looked at the stages papyrus was on there and the band began to play

"Hello London!! This songs called little lion man!" Papyrus shouts to the crowd.

A tune begins to play and they all grab their instruments.

"Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep little lion man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start  
Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
Take all the courage you have left  
Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my dear?"

You saw papyrus face as he sang, it was full of regret. You felt your eyes begin to fuzz up. Tears were falling from your cheeks to the floor but you wiped them up. He didn't deserve your love!

"Tremble for yourself, my man,  
You know that you have seen this all before  
Tremble little lion man,  
You'll never settle any of your scores  
Your grace is wasted in your face,  
Your boldness stands alone among the wreck  
Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?"

You felt yourself choke as the words got to you but you knew that it was time for your show soon and began practicing.

"But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my dear?

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my dear?"

As it ended the crowd went wild! You got prepared to get on stage... then he walked off stage and accidentally brushed your hand. You quickly moved it away and walked on.

"HELLO LONDON!!!!! LETS GET STARTED!!"

You began to sing your new song "Wolf in sheeps clothing" and as you did put real emotion into it. You felt someone watching you and glanced over to see papyrus looking sadly at you.... you almost stopped singing but didn't! 

You sang a few more songs like "milk and cookies" and "tag your it" and "crybaby" then walked of stage...


	14. Saddest tour

These next few days were going to be the most uncomfortable days of your life... you were going on tour and to make it worse it had....his band as a warm up act! God why was life so hard for you!

Couldn't life just accept that you didn't want to see him?! You grabbed your computer and began listening to remixes people made and looking at fan art, some of it was amazing and made you smile while others made you laugh!

*knock knock* you turned your head to look at your busses room door...  
"Hello?" You waited then someone answered.  
"Hey um......can we talk?" You knew instantly it was papyrus. You weren't sure what to do should you say yes? Oh god!  
"What do you want?!" You got up and opened the door slightly  
"Listen I really miss you and I want to explain everything.." you cut him off  
"No I can do that, you felt like you could manipulate my feelings for whatever purpose and still have a ***** on the side, not much to it!" You felt your eyes begin to tear up then you looked at the floor as a tear feel from your cheek, looking up at him you saw that his eyes were tearing up with orange tinted tears.

"I....I just....it's not like that...I swear *sob* *breathe in* please (y/n) just let me.....explain?" You felt like caving in but knew you had to stay strong.  
"no papyrus, you broke my heart, I won't let you shatter it more." You closed the door and feel to the floor crying

You felt like dying but knew that the pain would pass soon enough. After a couple of minutes you got up and looked at the time. 1:00 am, time for a little rest.


	15. Saddest nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you think I should add a day in papyrus life

You sat in bed and cried for hours.  
*buzz* you got a text:  
G~ hey girl, how ya holding up?  
Songbird~ not good...he came and tried to talk to me again....I miss him so much and I just want to be with him again!  
G~ hon! He hurt you bad! You gott stay strong!!  
Songbird~ you're right. Well I'm going to go talk later?  
G~ sure girl XOXO 

You almost stopped crying but when you went back to look at fan art people sent...there were endless pictures of him and you or him and another girl... you cried yourself to sleep that night.

|Morning|  
You woke up and look out the window...it was sunny and hot...just perfect for a concert! You looked in the mirror and saw what a mess you looked..."damn"...  
You got up and went for a shower.  
Afterwards you fixed your hair and began looking for clothes.  
You pulled a orange hoodie from your suitcase....you felt your eyes tear up but you stopped it.

You got into a nice short summer dress with dark stripes on it and walked over to the kitchen, still carrying the hoodie you sat down and made cereal.  
While eating you began to think what you should do with his hoodie... you could have left it or thrown it out the buss but no you kept it.  
You thought it may help you move on....but it didn't


	16. Angriest you've ever been

You walk to the front of the bus and look out the window. You hid as soon as you saw papyrus, you realised he was talking to someone... it was the girl he had cheated on you with...you immediately felt the urge to shove her under the bus and run her over but somehow you resisted. 

You walked to your room and got changed, you checked the time, it was 1:20 so you had plenty of time to do what you wanted before the next show. 

After 6 hours of YouTube, social media, Netflix and snacks you got up and had a hot shower. Then walking over to your closet you stood on a piece of paper. You picked it up and read it 

Note: he's mine, don't even think about trying to get him back, he doesn't want you anymore 

You immediately knew it was from the girl. You felt yourself tear up but you wiped the tears and washed your face, you decided to put on your nicest dress and accessories just to show that you weren't going to be pushed around! 

*after the show*  
You walked from back stage to your bus. Half way there you were tripped up by someone.  
"Who did that?" 

You looked up and it was the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did little crybaby fall down? Oh dear let's get you to mummy?" 

She laughed 

"Shut up" 

you stood up, there was mud and dust all over your outfit 

"Oh dear! You're dirty!" 

She laughed again....

"Who even are you exactly?" 

She look at you with cold eyes

"The names Gloria but you can call me papyrus soon to be girlfriend!"

She had a cold twisted smile on her face, you could tell she was mocking you. 

".....I hate you...."

you walked off and went back to your bus, getting changed you had another shower and got into Pajamas. The bus driver started the engine and drove away. You felt the road bumping on the wheels as you began to drift into sleep...


	17. Mr stalker

You woke up the next morning to someone banging their fist against your door. Lazily you got up and put your dressing gown on you open the door to see a strange man you've never met staring at you.

He stares at you with crazed eyes, his orange hair sticks out wildly and his clothes are ragged and suspiciously stained. He begins to take something out of his bag, unsure of what to do you close the door and fix your hair, get dressed properly and try to make sense of what just happened. 

You open the door and he's still there, he holds a hand full of pictures of you and a pen.  
"C-can I g-get a-an autograph?" His breathing freaks you out as it's unsteady and loud.

"....how did you get here?" You ask with a little uncertainty in your voice

"J-just sign the pictures" he shoves them towards you and you take the pen.

Looking through the pictures you realise that these aren't ones from magazines or official pictures you've realised but these are sneaky creep shots of you, one of you while you're sleeping and another one of you changing...

You quickly sign them and shut the door in his face. You quickly call security and after a few minutes the bus has been stopped and you're being questioned by security as they look for this man.

"Ms. (Y/n), are you sure you saw a man?"  
They ask.

"Y-yes! I swear I saw a man! He had pictures of me sleeping and everything!!" You tell them scared 

They go back to searching. You can see papyrus looking at you through his bands tour bus window...

You quickly look away and turn as someone pulls on your sleeve. Looking down you see sans looking at you with wide, scared eyes.

"(Y/n) DID YOU REALLY SEE A MAN?" He asks.

"Yes sans I wouldn't lie, would I?" You tell him.

"NO YOU WOULDNT SO THAT MEANS I MUST BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THIS GUY!! DONT WORRY (y/n) I'LL PROTECT YOU! MWEH HEH HEH!" He walks back to his bus and goes inside. 

[after half an hour of searching]

Everyone goes back into their tour bus and they begin to drive away. At this point you're terrified and hide away in your room. You post a selfie and reply to fans.

You see that you're getting a lot of support but also a bit of hate, you try to ignore it but you keep thinking about the comments.....

[just before the show]   
You get changed and head down to backstage, Gloria glares at you then looks at papyrus and makes puppy dog love eyes. You begin to feel sick but you walk up on stage and start the show as soon as Papyrus's band walk off. 

[after the show]   
You agree to sign fans autographs and after a while the queue has gone down and you can see the end off the line. There he was. Staring at you. His eyes are sickly twisted with a crazy look. He walks off just as it gets to the last person.

Scared you walk back to your bus but are stopped yet again by Gloria 

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work!" She spits at you

"What do you mean?" You're truely unsure what she's talking about

"You're making up a fake story so papyrus will try and comfort you! Then you're going to take him away from me AGAIN!" She looks pissed off. 

"What?! No!! I couldn't care less what he does! I'm not lying I saw the man again!!" You're starting to get fed up with Gloria's pettiness.  
"I'm watching you!" She glares at you while she backs away into the set up teams bus.

You walk into your bus, go to your room and lock the door. You have a shower, close the curtains and get changed for bed. You double check no ones around then go to sleep.


	18. Miss Yandere?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, for those of you who have insta can you please follow these accounts I mentioned in the love comments?? They are really awesome and help me lots!

You wake up and realise you finally have a day off today, you're feeling so much better than yesterday but still a lil' freaked out.

You make a coffee and look through your social media 

[comments]  
Deathkid525: Omg you sl*t! You deserve everything you get! I hope you die!  
Nina: kill urself pls u whore  
Jessica1737: die die die you attention hoe  
Deadlyvipor4455: I h8 you I hope you die!  
Lolmemes_01: pls kill urself slut

"..."  
You scroll down further...it's all hate...you feel your eyes tear up and the slaty moist tears roll swiftly down your damp, red cheeks. You cry, no longer holding back on the tears as you see the comments and they flood every corner of your mind!  
"...why?"  
Then you see something  
[comments]  
Kiki._.le._.smoll: Hey! I really love your songs! You don't deserve this! I luv you!!  
Kiko_teh_lynx: awesome songs!! Luv you  
Antisepticeye_65: you're amazing!!! I'm going to your next show!!  
Yandere_the_sans_blueberry: I love you so much! Keep being awesome!!

"...thank you..."  
you smile and reply to all the comment so of love and support. You stop crying and feel better as you see more supporters! 

[later] 

You get up and change quickly and as the bus stops for gas you get out and take a quick air break. Papyrus walks over to you.  
"H-hey..." he says  
"Hey.." you reply  
"So...I know...we kind of left of on a bad book....so can you just let me explain?" He seems desperate to explain  
"....*sighs* fine!" You caved in...damn it!  
"Ok so...Gloria was out with me so I could plan something special for you! I was going to plan something really special for our anniversary but then everyone started assuming things and....yeah" he looks down and you see small specks of orange tears in the corner of his eyes

"Papyrus I....I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I didn't listen..." you can feel your self glow red and the tears start forming again. 

"It's ok (y/n)....it's not your fault you were angry...but now I've explained can I ask you something?" He looks back at you 

"W-what is it?" You ask  
"Would you consider dating me again? Please?" He looks into your eyes and suddenly you're helpless...

"Of course!" You hug him tightly and he hugs back when suddenly out of the corner of your eye you see Gloria standing, staring at you. You look closer and see she's wielding a knife....

"We should go back now" you kiss him Lightly on the cheek and walk back to your bus swiftly. You look back and she's gone, as soon as you get on your bus you see her standing there with her knife. 

"Sorry but I have to do this" she lunges at you with the knife  
"WHAT THE HECK?! HELP!!"  
You try to dodge but she kicks you down and pins you to the floor  
"HELP!!" You scream

"No one can help you now!" She brings the knife to your chest but losses balances as you struggle and suddenly you see nothing but black in your left eye.

It HuRtS lIkE hElL  
"AGHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHH!" You scream in pain!  
"HELP ME! STOP STOP STOP PLEASE!!!"  
Then it goes dark....

But you hear someone  
"(Y/N)!!! MEDIC!!!COME QUICKLY!!"  
You're still screaming in pain and you hear Gloria laughing 

THEN NOTHING.


End file.
